


Blaine Larkin

by smileyarmy



Category: Chuck - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Blangst, Chuck Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyarmy/pseuds/smileyarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson was once Blaine Larkin but for his own protection he was placed in care. Until his past comes back to get Bryce Larkin in the worst way possible, through Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine Larkin

**Author's Note:**

> Blangst Prompt of the day #464: Blaine was adopted by the Anderson’s when he was a baby and grew up never knowing who his real father is even thought his father has kept a watchful eye. After the Sadie Hawkins dance Blaine is transferred to Dalton and joins the warblers. Little does he know that the Warblers are really a team of trained guards put together by his father to protect and keep Blaine happy. Blaine is unaware of the danger and threats that follows him until one day they fail and his real dad comes to his rescue.
> 
> I HAD TO DO A CHUCK CROSSOVER!

Bryce Larkin stood, gun raised, back against the wall. Someone was in the house. His house. Where his baby son was. Bryce knew that he shouldn’t have fallen in love, it was the number 1 spy rule. Yet he had and now his son was in danger every waking moment and he didn’t deserve it any more than Chuck had deserved it.

He carefully crossed across the carpeted flooring, making sure not to wake his wife. Sure she was a spy also but she had been up all day with Blaine. Baby Blaine. His son Blaine. The Blaine that was in danger from the unknown intruder in their house.

The spy peered around the corner to see a door open. Blaine’s door open. The intruder was going after his son. He mentally cursed that he wasn’t the only spy to play dirty. But attacking a child was low even for them. He charged down the hallway and stood in the doorway, eyes widening.

It was Rorke. Hadn’t he been killed while in the custody of Chuck? Though Bryce himself had died many times and was still here so he wasn’t that surprised on that front. What scared him was the fact that he held Blaine in his arms, the young boy playing with the zip on Rorke’s coat.

"Hello Agent Larkin, a pleasure to see you again" Rorke smiled, it was a weird meerkat smile that sent a chill down his spine.

"Don’t you dare hurt my son you son of a bitch" Bryce growled, gun aimed at Rorke’s head but he couldn’t shoot him. Even with a perfect shot, Blaine might get hurt by Rorke’s dead body crushing him.

"Oh yes, little Blaine. He’s very cute, I must say" The man looked down at the baby in his arms, squeezing them slightly to get a surprised gurgle from the child.

"Put him down, he isn’t part of this" Bryce was almost begging, he couldn’t lose Blaine. He had fucked up his life so much already, he couldn’t afford to lose one of the two things he got right.

"But he is Larkin. You care for him so he’s fair play" Rorke pretended to drop Blaine, watching as Bryce jolted forward to try and catch him.

"Please, don’t hurt him" Bryce whispered, hearing the ever so slight sound of feet. His wife was awake. He needed to keep Rorke’s attention on him so she could get Blaine

"Or what? Will you give me the intersect?" Rorke bargained before he felt a hand grab his throat. Bryce rushed forward and tore Blaine away from Rorke, his wife shooting him. The sound caused Blaine to start crying. Bryce and his wife’s eyes met. Blaine had to be safe. And he would be. Without them in the picture.

*****

Blaine sighed as he dumped his bag on the floor of his new dorm room. Dalton Academy. He’d never heard of it and his foster parents hadn’t either until the form came through the mail. Apparently they had asked for a form though both Mr and Mrs Anderson both denied it.

Either way he was now in Westerville living in a room with a person he was yet to meet. All because of one dance. The Sadie Hawkins dance. Why had he thought it was a good idea to go with another boy? He got bullied enough at school for being gay, he had been asking for it.

The only upside was that the bullies that beat him and his friend up had ended up in hospital with injuries of their own. Apparently a man had gone Jackie Chan on them and beat them up. Blaine wanted to meet this man and thank him, as horrible as it sounds.

"Hello!" Came a voice from the doorway, Blaine looked up to see a boy. He was dark skinned and had even darker black short hair. "I’m David, your roommate!" He stuck his hand out for Blaine to shake. Which he did, he did have manners.

"Blaine Anderson, it’s nice to meet you" Blaine mumbled, eyes on the ground. David immediately launched into what the school was about, making sure to mention the Warblers. According to the man who had hired him and the rest of the Warblers to protect the kid, Blaine loved singing.

Blaine smiled at David, not failing to notice a camera in the room. Pointed at the door. It was a little weird that he had a webcam watching the door but he chalked it down to a simple coincidence.

Why would he think that someone was going to come in the door?

*****

"How is he doing?" Bryce asked Wes, the main bodyguard of the unit. It was why he also pretended to be the leader of the Warblers, it was a good cover. It had been almost a year since Blaine had moved to the school and he was already flowering. He was safe, but if the Sadie Hawkins fiasco was anything to go by, Blaine wasn’t safe enough.

"He’s fine. Any emotional trauma from the incident has been dealt with and he’s really enjoying the Warblers Sir" Wes reported, a small smile on his face. He actually really liked Blaine, despite the fact that Blaine was his charge and nothing more. The kid was nice enough and kind, not a person that should be unknowingly mixed up in spy affairs.

"Good" Bryce murmured as Wes put his finger up to show that something was being said though his concealed ear buds.

"Crap" Wes muttered as Bryce shot him a look. "They’ve lost Blaine" He reported to which Bryce growled out a "WHAT!?!". They shouldn’t be able to lose Blaine, he was attached to the Warblers like glue, he hated the classes where he wasn’t with at least one of them.

"He’s been taken, they’ve found a note. From Sebastian Rorke" He told Bryce as the agent stalked out of the meeting place towards his car. The late Rorke’s son.

He was going to kill him.

******

Blaine groaned, hand going to his head but something cold and metal was stopping it. Wait, cold and metal? Blaine’s eyes flew open but closed at the same speed due to the intense light in the room. What the hell happened?

He remembered getting a message that he had a visitor but then nothing up to waking up wherever he was. Blaine tried opening his eyes slower and he could see that he was in a dingy room, it looked like a warehouse from TV. Now he thought about it, it was the warehouse where the Warblers sometimes came to practice.

"Back with us Killer?" came a voice he had never heard before. He looked up to see a boy, he was dressed in a Warblers uniform yet Blaine had never seen him before, he must have auditioned when Blaine was on his holiday with his foster parents.

"Who are you?" Blaine grunted out, his head was still swimming. Had he knocked him out?

"I’m Sebastian Rorke, you should know who I am Larkin" He smiled a sort of meerkat smile, it was unnerving.

"I think you have the wrong person. I’m Blaine Anderson" Blaine glared at him as the boy laughed. Why was this psycho laughing at him?

"So it’s true, you really don’t know anything do you?" Sebastian pulled over a seat and sat down on it, watching Blaine.

"Know what?!?" Blaine almost exploded, Sebastian was really starting to get on his nerves.

"About your real father" Sebastian picked up a coffee and started to drink from it. Blaine’s eyes widened, how did this boy know that Blaine was adopted?

"You’re probably wondering how I know all this about you. Well, I know that you were abandoned on the doorstep of the orphanage. It’s his fault that you’re here, he killed my father but he did a good job of hiding you. Lucky for you I’m smart and managed to hack his cover and find you" Sebastian explained though to Blaine it just brought up more questions.

"You see Blaine, your Dad was a spy" Sebastian finished, watching Blaine laugh.

"Yeah right" Blaine scoffed before he heard a sound he had heard on TV but never expected to hear in real life. The sound of a gun cocking.

"Let him go Rorke" Bryce growled, gun raised and pointed at the boy. "I’m not afraid to shoot you" He threatened. Blaine’s eyes widened, gulping.

"You killed my father Larkin, it’s only fair I get to kill your son. My Mom has been looking for you for years" Sebastian smiled as he pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Blaine’s head.

"I killed your father because he tried to kill my son" Bryce didn’t want to kill the kid, especially in front of his son. Blaine didn’t need to see that.

"So that makes it okay does it?" Sebastian barked out a half laugh half growl.

"Even if you do kill him, the buildings surrounded by CIA agents" Bryce kept his gun steady.

"You’re bluffing, you’re not apart of the CIA anymore. I heard you got discharged after using government funds to set up a protection detail for Blainey here" He gestured to the discarded Warbler jacket that belonged to Blaine.

"The Warblers are a protection detail?" Blaine asked, feeling a mixture of betrayal and love that this man who had given him up had put a protection detail on him.

"Yes Killer, they aren’t your friends, they’re your baby sitters" Sebastian nudged Blaine’s head with the gun.

"I still have friends in the CIA, I contracted a company. You may have heard of them, Carmichael Industries?" He smiled as the same facial expression disappeared from Sebastian’s face.

"I get to walk out of here and you can have him back" The boy bargained, to which Bryce just motioned for agents to come and handcuff the boy.

"You alright Blaine?" Bryce fussed as he took off the cuffs, examining the wound on Blaine’s head. It would heal, there didn’t seem to be a concussion.

"Is it true?" the young boy mumbled, "Are you really my Dad?". Bryce nodded and grunted in surprise as he found himself being violently hugged by Blaine.

"I never thought I’d ever get to meet you" Blaine whispered into Bryce’s shirt. Bryce hugged him back, glancing up at Chuck who was smiling at the sight.

"Wait, if you’re a spy, does that mean you’re leaving?" Blaine looked into his eyes and Bryce couldn’t help but shake his head.

"Not this time kid. Not this time."


End file.
